La nuit, au creux de ton oreille
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: Yaoi. One-shot. Duo a du mal à dire ce qu'il ressent, et en plus il rentre du boulot... Plus "romance" que "humour", mais ni mièvre ni niais


Hey ! Non, je ne suis pas morte ! (euh, si, de fatigue... --')

Et voilà la petite nouvelle :

**Persos** : à Gundam and co.

**Rating** : T-M (je sais pas trop et j'ai la flemme d'aller voir les_ Guidelines_...)

**Résummé** :Duo a du mal à dire ce qu'il ressent, et en plus il rentre du boulot...

**Merci** : à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée (néologisme)

**A cause** : du fait que je suis hyperactive aujourd'hui ce qui m'a fait recopier les 32 SMS que j'avais en brouillon et qui représentaient le quart de cette fanfiction (très pratiques, les portables quand l'inspi vient au lycée ou dans le bus... =)) et la finir.

**Espace "je raconte ma vie" que vous pouvez sauter si vous voulez** : Vous auriez presque pu l'avoir en début d'après-midi mais j'ai été faire les courses puis au tennis où, grâce à mon hyperactivité, j'ai éclaté tout mes niamis... 'Fin presque : mes poignets de poulets souffrent au bout d'un moment... =)

C'est bon, j'ai fini :

* * *

**La nuit, au creux de ton oreille**

.

.

« Tu m'as jamais dit je t'aime. »

.

Je sais pas vous, mais moi quand je rentre du taff après une journée épuisante, j'ai envie que d'une seule chose, être tranquille. Et, accessoirement, manger.

.

« Euh... Quoi ? Répète ? »

.

Je sais pas vous, mais moi, des fois mon copain, il en décide autrement.

.

« Tu m'as jamais dit « je t'aime ». »

.

Des fois, il entame une conversation prise de tête le soir, à 22h00, comme ça. Pas prise de tête parce que je vais m'engueuler avec lui, mais plutôt parce que je sais très bien que je vais forcément entendre des trucs qui vont me faire pas plaisir.

.

« Ah ? T'es sûr ? »

.

Par exemple, moi, là, je viens de rentrer d'une journée de taré pendant laquelle je me suis bouffé trois réunions différentes avec Une, matin, après-midi et soir. Le genre de réunion crame-neurones qui durent en moyenne quatre heures chacune, sans espérer manger pendant, ni même aller aux toilettes, et entre lesquelles t'as dix minutes de pause pour te faire croire qu'on t'exploite pas (trop).

.

« J'en suis sûr. »

.

Ce qui fait que, à 22h00 et des troupeaux de moutons de poussières, je viens de poser un orteil dans l'appart que je partage avec mon copain qui lui a quitté le boulot il y a trois heures, parce qu'on bosse pas dans le même département bien que tout les deux pour les preventers.

J'aimerais qu'il me demande comment s'est passée ma journée, si je suis pas trop fatigué.

Qu'il m'étonne en me disant qu'il m'a fait un petit truc à manger.

.

« Mais tu le sais, de toutes façons. Pas besoin que je te le dise. »

.

Mais non.

Je viens de m'étaler dans le canapé, yeux fermés. Crevé.

Et ça me tombe dessus : je ne lui ai jamais dit « je t'aime ».

.

« Ca change pas que tu me l'as jamais dit. »

.

Et il le répète.

Et c'est un truc que j'ai du mal à entendre. Parce que c'est pas vrai.

Bon, c'est pas faux non plus.

.

« Je... Je l'ai dit à Quatre. »

.

J'ai envie qu'il me lâche.

J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. C'est pas que j'accepte pas les reproches : on est en couple depuis quatre ans, et je suis tout à fait conscient qu'être en couple signifie régler à deux les problèmes qu'on aurait pas en étant tout seul.

Je parle avec mon copain.

C'est juste que des fois, il choisit vraiment son moment pour faire des revendications et lancer un débat casse-gueule.

Je suis crevé, il le voit pas ?

.

« Tu ME l'as jamais dit. »

.

Non apparemment, il le voit pas.

.

« Et je m'en fous de Winner. Il peut se carrer son Trowa où il veut. »

.

J'aime pas que quelqu'un parle de mes amis comme ça. J'accepte que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas mes amis, je suis tolérant quand même, mais quand on les critique, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'on critique.

.

« Et toi c'est ce que tu veux entendre que tu peux te carrer où tu veux. »

.

Je suis HS.

Je suis irritable.

Je suis inflammable.

Et il est corrosif.

Il le sait très bien.

Il se poste derrière la banquette que je vais utiliser en clic-clac ce soir s'il continue à me chercher, et il pose ses mains sur mes trapèzes architendus.

Il me masse.

.

« T'as pas envie de parler de ça. »

.

Sans blague.

On va contourner le problème.

Courage : fuyons, n'est-ce pas ?

.

« T'as pas à parler de mon meilleur pote comme ça. »

.

Je grogne quand il malaxe un point spécialement contracté.

En un mot, aïe. Et je ne suis pas douillet.

.

« Tu fais quoi de tes journées pour être tendu comme ça ? »

.

Ah, une tournure de conversation que je préfère.

.

« Je m'empêche d'étrangler Une, quoi d'autre ? Ach. Si t'arrives à me le détendre celui-là je te vénère jusqu'à la mort. »

.

Il va me tuer à pétrir mon épaule comme ça. Je sais qu'il est aussi bon masseur qu'il est bon cuisinier, et il est un excellent cuisinier, mais faudrait pas qu'il confonde mes trapèzes avec de la pâte à pain, SVP.

Moi pas mangeable. Fin pas comme ça...

.

« Tu feras ce que je veux si j'y arrive ? »

.

Et quel grand sourire innocent... Tu me prends pour un bleu de la manipulation Babe ?

Pas besoin d'être un chien policier pour se rendre compte que ça sent le chantage à trois kilomètres à la ronde...

.

« Tu veux dire que si je te réponds non, tu serais capable de me laisser avec mes épaules toutes tendues et que je pourrais rien faire d'autre que rester sur le canapé pour dormir cette nuit ? Alors que t'es capable de me soulager ? »

.

Il rit en s'éloignant, le chacal.

.

« Je t'ouvres même le clic-clac. Il y a de la place pour deux. Et quoi qu'on fasse, c'est pas moi qui ais mal partout, alors ça me dérange pas. T'en doutes ? »

.

Bien sûr qu'il en est capable. Et c'est mon copain... Je l'aime, hein, faut pas croire. Y'a juste des fois où j'en suis plus sûr que d'autres... Et surtout je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime.

.

« Je ferai ce que tu veux dans la mesure du possible. »

.

Wala. Je pose les règles.

Il a l'air déçu mais il continue de me masse.

Joie.

Il m'explose le trapèze. Ca fait mal et du bien à la fois.

.

« Aïeuh ! »

.

Des fois, j'aime bien faire mon capricieux. Attirer un peu plus son attentionsur le fait que je suis un être humain.

.

« Arrête de râler où j'arrête. »

.

Mais avec lui, ça marche pas.

J'aimerais aussi que Heero montre notre liaison à l'extérieur. Qu'il m'accepte, en fait.

Oh, il s'assume, et il m'assume moi.

Mais c'est pas l'impression que j'aurai tant que notre entourage ne sera pas au courant.

Y'a que Quatre qui le sait. Et Heero m'a fait un caca nerveux quand il l'a su. 'Fin non, mais il a pas eu l'air très content.

Alors je l'ai dit à personne d'autre.

Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés, hein ? Moi ça me pèse.

Et pourtant je le lui reproche pas. 'Fin pas tout haut.

.

« Ca y'est, c'est fait. »

.

Ah oui, en effet, je peux bouger le bras sans avoir l'impression qu'il va tomber.

.

« Merci Babe, t'es un as. »

.

Il continue de me masser.

.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

.

Comment j'ai pu espérer qu'il était passé à autre chose ?

Ses mains descendent un peu plus bas dans mon dos. Le malaxage agréable devient petit à petit caresses, toutes aussi agréables.

.

« Euh... Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu. »

.

Les caresses deviennent lascives. Elles attendent quelque chose.

Tout comme leur propriétaire.

Quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner comme ça.

.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

.

Bien sûr, j'ai envie de répondre, et tu le sais très bien.

Et c'est surement pour ça que tu ne te vexes pas même si je suis incapable de te répondre.

.

« … Toi non plus tu me l'as jamais dit. »

.

Fuite. Pour échapper à une conversation dérangeante, la retourner à son avantage.

Les caresses qui devenaient entreprenantes s'arrêtent subitement.

Il la connait très bien, ma technique de retournement de situation, mon Heero.

Avant il se laisser avoir, me répondait par des « et toi... » suivit d'un reproche, finalement je finissait : un, par entendre ce que je voulais savoir, deux par le trimballer comme je le voulais, puis à clore par un baiser quand il s'en rendait compte. Et j'avais gagné, simplement.

Mais il s'est adapté. La fonction crée l'organe.

Au bout de la dix ou quinzième fois qu'il s'est fait eu comme ça, il a adapté sa technique. Il a adopté sa technique à lui. Maintenant, quand je change d'angle dans le sujet de conversation, lui il tient le cape.

.

Mouvement de corps.

Il est face à moi, s'assoit à califourchon sur mes genoux.

En continuant sa conversation comme lui il l'entend en s'adaptant à mon retournement de situation, petit à petit et en une phrase pourtant, il refait pencher la balance de son côté.

Son regard laser bleu est ancré dans le mien. Plein de désir grandissant.

Il mort le côté droit de son sourire, à peine à deux centimètres de mes lèvres à moi. Il sait que ça me donne envie de le bouffer.

.

« C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien : je te le dis à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour. »

.

Faire l'amour. Quelle belle expression. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a que lui qui a utilisé cette expression avec moi, tout comme moi je ne l'ai utilisée qu'avec lui.

Baiser, du temps où j'allais en boîte dans le but de trouver un gars avec qui tirer mon coup.

Coucher, pour mes ex que j'aimais mais avec qui je n'étais pas assez proches, ou avec mes amis trop proches mais que je n'aimais pas assez.

Faire l'amour pour Heero. Je l'aime, on est proches. Il me connait. Je pense le connaître.

.

Il attrape ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

Je sens ma fatigue s'enfuir loin loin loin.

.

« Tu me l'as jamais dit à d'autres moments. Dans la vie de tous les jours. »

.

Un autre que lui pourrait comprendre « Est-ce que tu m'aimes que quand on couche ensemble ? »

Lui non. Et ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand on fait l'amour, on est dans un état second. Un peu comme si on venait de boire cul sec un verre de vin fort. Pas assez bourré pour se sentir mal, ou même un peu parti. Assez pour dire les choses sans trop trier.

Surtout à celui qui permet de se sentir aussi bien.

Et que ce qui est dit sous l'effet de l'alcool n'est pas toujours assumé après.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il le comprend.

.

« Je te le dis. Mais tu n'entends pas. »

.

Sa langue joue avec la mienne.

Mes mains courent dans son dos musclé sous son tee-shirt, se perdent des fois dans ses cheveux.

Adieu tee-shirt. Baptême de l'air du tee-shirt.

Mon entrejambe se gorge.

.

« Toi non plus, tu n'entends pas quand je te le dis. »

.

Et c'est vrai en plus. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je lui criais dans les oreilles.

Je le lui murmure. Je le lui susurre.

Pourquoi ? Par peur de le réveiller.

Oui, ok, j'attends qu'il dorme pour le lui dire, tous les soirs.

.

Et une fois encore, je repars dans ma politique du « toi non plus... » pour me justifier.

Inutile, puisqu'il a très bien compris et qu'il va encore me piéger.

Ses mains passent sous mon treillis beige. Passent sur mes fesses.

Exit le treillis beige.

Je me sens me tendre de désir, l'excitant encore plus.

Je_ veux_ me faire piéger.

.

« Parce que tu me l'as déjà dis ? »

.

Bravo Sherlock.

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'aime pas qu'il le sache.

Je n'aime pas m'attacher, parce que je n'aime pas me sentir dépendant. Sans doute pour ça que je ne fume pas. Et qu'il a fallu que ce soit pour le travail, et sans en avoir le choix, pour que j'accepte de m'enchainer avec un téléphone portable.

Et que j'ai à chaque fois casser avec mes précédents copains avant de pouvoir passer de « coucher avec » à « faire l'amour ».

Parce que eux, quand ils me demandaient si je les aimais, ils attendaient une réponse, et faisaient la tronche en considérant que je ne les aimais pas assez pour le leur dire.

Parce que Heero, lui, a très bien compris. Parce qu'il est le seul.

Parce que quand j'aime quelqu'un, m'en rendre compte m'écorche le cerveau, et le dire m'écorche la bouche.

Deux mots. Ou trois, selon les comptes...

Deux mots que je n'arrive à dire qu'à ceux que je n'aime pas comme j'aime Heero.

Je n'aime pas être dépendant de quoique ce soit, et pourtant Dieu sait que je le suis d'Heero.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais lui répéter ce que je lui ai déjà dit pendant qu'il dormait.

Je cherche encore un moyen de retourner la situation à mon avantage.

Mais c'est lui qui me retourne.

Son torse brulant se fond à merveille contre mon dos tout aussi chaud.

.

« Dis-le moi, Duo. Dis-le moi, je t'entendrais, là, maintenant. C'est tout ce que je veux entendre. »

.

Murmure tout aussi brulant.

Il me serre contre lui, son menton sur mon cou, ses bras autour de mon torse.

Un canapé, c'est casse-gueule.

D'un accord tacite, on se lève ensemble, et on se presse vers la chambre.

Il me prend.

Son murmure persiste.

.

« Dis-le moi, Babe. Dis-le moi... »

.

Moi je ne dis rien. Je respire très fort. Très vite. Au même rythme que lui.

A chaque coup de bassin, j'ai envie de lui dire.

D'enfin lui dire.

Chaque coup de bassin qui suit m'en empêche, pour m'en donner encore plus l'envie après.

Et je n'y arrive pas.

Au moins, je sais que lui comprend chacun de mes gémissements, de mes râles.

Tout comme je comprends les siens, et ses phrases de plus en plus entrecoupées :

.

« Bébé... Dis-le... moi. S'il te plait... Babe.... Mmh. »

.

Si j'avais froid, ses fréquents baisers sur mon dos pourraient me servir de couverture.

Mais je n'ai pas froid.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud.

Et il l'est encore plus.

Et de plus en plus rapide.

.

« Je t'aime ! »

.

Toujours, il me le dit toujours quand il se déverse en moi.

Et comme chaque fois, ça me compresse le cœur.

Parce que c'est tellement spontané que je sais que c'est ce qu'il ressent.

Parce que, une fois encore, j'ai été incapable de le lui dire, ni de lui répondre.

Il tombe à côté de moi.

Essoufflé, haletant.

Il reprend petit à petit une respiration régulière, moi aussi.

Il me sourit tendrement.

.

« La prochaine fois... ? »

.

Je l'embrasse. Parce que je sais ce qu'il attend. Je sais ce qu'il veut, et pour l'instant je suis incapable de lui donner.

Comme je ne l'ai donner à personne avant.

Enfin, il m'a bien fait dire « faire l'amour », alors peut-être qu'un jour il arrivera à me faire lui dire « je t'aime ». Du moins quand il sera éveillé.

Il se glisse sous le drap, me le rabat dessus, au-dessus de la tête.

Je ris doucement, le descend.

Il a les yeux fermés, la respiration lente et profonde du sommeil.

Je souris. Il dort.

.

Un jour je lui dirai que je l'aime. Je le lui dirai vraiment.

Je me suis promis depuis deux ans et quelques de le lui dire une fois par vint-quatre heures. Et chaque fois, je le fais le soir quand il dort.

C'est décidé, un soir, je ne le lui dirai pas pour être obliger de le lui dire en face le lendemain.

En attendant, je le regarde dormir et, comme toujours :

.

« Eh, tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je t'aime. »

.

Bon, c'est pas gagner. En tout cas c'est pas pour ce soir. Et surement pas pour demain.

Mais j'y travaille.

.

Alors... La prochaine fois, peut-être ?

.

.

**WALA !!**

.

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

Alors, vous pensez quoi de la petite dernière ?

Pour Calamithy : Désolée, s'en est encore une sur Heero et Duo...

La prochaine sur Quatre et Trowa, peut-être ? =) On verra.

**Ciao les copains !!**

**.  
**

PS : J'ai toujours tendance à faire un chtouille correspondre le caratère de Duo au mien (à part dans _No Name_... Encore que...), donc si vous voulez l'aider et le conseille par rapport à sa difficulté de dire ''je t'aime'', il vous en serait reconnaissant, j'en suis sûr... =)


End file.
